


Save them for me.

by Acideye



Series: Dream SMP medieval au [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Orphans, Someone just give Wilbur a hug-, Wilbur angst, violace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acideye/pseuds/Acideye
Summary: They all sat quietly at the table that night, Wilburs plate untouched. Tommy even was quiet, the 2 year old was never quiet.“Wilbur-““...I’ll go pack my bags.” He said, pushing out his chair. Phil looks at him in confusion.“Who said anything about you leaving?”—————————————————————Or- Backstory for Sleepybois inc for my other story Protect him for me.
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP medieval au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Intro

Heyyyyy. So this is basically gonna be all of the sleepybois things, so little one shots, angst, whatever. It will have to do with the other work in the series, (protect him for me) so read that as well!   
  


hope you enjoy these (cause my god I love making them)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?! Why? What does it say?” Tommy says, pushing Wilbur out of the way. “Wilbur what’s it say?”
> 
> “...well the eye is right there,” he points too a small green orb with a black slit down the center. The orb sat secured in the tree, as if it was shoved in the tree. 
> 
> “And?” Techno says, his eyes tracing the ender eye sitting in the tree. “What does it say Wilbur.”
> 
> “Someone get Phil? please?” Wilbur pleads, his voice getting weaker. 
> 
> “I’m right here- what is it wil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will talk about past trauma and such, so read at your own risk. 
> 
> Also if you like this, this is a sleepybois version of my story protect him for me. 
> 
> Go read that for the full story, this is mostly just angst cause- (cough* my god I love writing angst about them *cough)

“Hey Philza Minecraft?” Tommy asks, Phil turns too him, a tired look in his eyes. 

“Yeah tommy?” The blond asked, his piercing blue eyes staring up at Tommy from his seat at the desk. tommy coughed slightly, looking slightly sad. 

Tommylooks Phil in the eyes.“Do… do you think it’s my fault? That- that… the demons took over the town?” His voice breaks, shivering he looks at the floor, shuffling his feet. “Do...do you think that….that wil wouldn’t be possessed if I didn’t make them stay another day?”

Phil gave a sad sigh, looking up at the younger. “I can’t deny nor confirm that. I don’t think it’s all you're fault… I was the one who convinced them too stay anyways. Thank god only a couple people were affected.” 

“But what if they're not done? What if everyone gets possessed and when they try too stop us they kill everyone? What if we all die because I wanted too hang out with my brothers?!” Tommy colapsed on the floor, sobs echoing from the boy. Tears dropped too the floor as tommy continued too ramble. “And Eret- it's all my fault! I- I couldn’t even help Eret. Now he’s the fucking demon king ready too burst at any moment. It’s… it's- it's all my fault!” Tommy cries, Phil stood from his chair before crouching down next too the crying boy. 

“Hey...hey Tommy calm down, ok? In- and out, just follow my breathing and calm down.” Phil’s soothing words washed over tommy as he followed Phil’s breathing. Eventually, the younger calmed down, Phil holding him tightly in a hug. “Don't worry about it tommy, it’s not your fault. I promise it’s not your fault, no one blames you, not Wilbur, not even Eret. I promise it’s ok.”

“...if-if you say so…” he said, exhaustion flooding his voice. Phil noticed and gently picked the younger up in his arms, and walking over too his room, opening the door. Tommy didn’t fight, Tommy sat comfortably in Phil’s arms, taking in the warmth Phil offered. 

“Tommy, get some rest ok? I know you’ve been awake for a while… so just sleep ok?” Tommy nodded as Phil tucked him in, tommy felt the warmth of the blankets as they surround him. 

“Got it dad…” Tommy’s says, his voice quiet. Phil gives a soft smile twords him, before ruffling his hair and leaving the room. tommy sighed and looked at the ceiling, the dim lighting of the candle next his bed flickered slightly before going out, plunging him into total darkness.

**_About 3 weeks or so before_ **

_ “Alright so, where we going Tommy?” wilbur says, dusting off his jacket as he and techno finnish getting a quest for the next day.  _

_ Tommy bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement filling his voice as he says: “I wanna go play in the park!” techno blinks, adjusting his collar.  _

_ “Alright, wasn’t expecting something so simple. But that’s- that’s a good thing.” Technos monotone voice says, his mask had been scrubbed of blood the night before, only leaving a speck or two that they couldn’t get off.  _

_ Wilbur nods slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets as they start heading towards the exit, unaware of the person trailing behind them. _

_ — _

_ “I forgot how nice the park was…” Wilbur sighs, a smile crossing his scarred face. “Didn’t you Technoblade?” Techno winced at his full name, punching wilburs shoulder with a small laugh.  _

_ “Yeah… I did.” He pulls off his mask, shoving it in wilburs bag. Wilbur rolls his eyes, playfully shoving his brother. Phil rubs his eyes, laughing at the brothers. Tommy joins in, opening his bag and bringing out a map.  _

_ “Ok! So- I heard about this cool place! Tubbo says that it’s ‘scary’” he puts quotes around the word scary. “I think it’s just because he’s not an Alpha male like me-“ he jabs his thumb into his chest proudly. “But who knows. Besides- no one can read Galactic besides you Wilbur!” _

_ Wilbur inspects the map, smiling, he nods. “Sounds like fun! It’s like a treasure hunt!” He points at the text on the side. “It says-  _

_ Go east of the biggest tree, from there find the bramble forest and look for the first eye. _ _ ” _

_ “An eye.” Techno says thoughtfully, “possibly like the one from our ender eye quest for mrs. Jankien?” Wilbur nods excitedly, his eyes lighting up.  _

_ “Possibly!”  _

_ Tommy’s eyes widen. “You really want too do the hunt?” his voice was incredulous. _

_ “Well of course! We get too spend time with you guys! Besides. I love treasure hunts. Me and techno try too get treasure hunts whenever we can!” Tommy’s smile grows.  _

_ “hell yes! Ok so we start by going too the tallest tree.” _

_ —  _

_ Wilbur and techno looked at each other, technos face calm whilst wilburs face slightly fearful. “Techno- this- this isn’t  _ **_the_ ** _ bramble forest right?” Techno nods solemnly. Wil heaves a sigh, his eyes tracing the trees.  _

_ “I’m afraid it is. I know you don’t like it here but… for tommy right?” techno says sympathetically, looking around. “How about- you search that area over there, I’ll search for the eye here. Alright?” Wilbur gulps and nods before heading off where techno was pointing.  _

_ ‘Hope he’s ok being here. But- for tommy. Right…?  _

_ Right?’ _

_ —  _

_ Tommy and Phil stood tightly together, searching for the eye in silance. Hearing the wispers of his siblings, he waved too Phil that he was searching somewhere else. Phil nods and give the younger a smile.  _

_ Tommy walks off, nearing his siblings voices, just enough so he could hear what they were saying. Who knows? Could be some cool thing from an adventure here! “Techno- this- this isn’t  _ **_the_ ** _ bramble forest right?” Fear cascaded through wilburs voice as the tremble became more noticeable.  _

_ “I’m afraid it is. I know you don’t like it here but… for tommy right?” Techno reply’s, his voice sounding caring for his brother. “How about- you search that area over there, I’ll search for the eye here. Alright?” Wilbur nods, waking slowly over too where tommy was hiding, tommy realizes and jumps up quickly, sending Wilbur into a slight panic before he realized who it was.  _

_ “T-tommy! I- how long have you been here?” He says, clutching at his heart.  _

_ “Long enough. What happened in this bramble forest?” Tommy asked, wilburs eyes widened slightly. Pushing up his glasses, he looked at tommy awkwardly.  _

_ “...it was just a dumb quest that happened years ago.”  _

_ “Doesn’t seem like that. Soooo? Tell me! Tell me!” Tommy says, Wilbur sighs slightly.  _

_ “Basically this is where we had one of our failed quests. We were chasing after a theif and- he shoved me into a bramble bush. It was a trap and I was stuck bleeding out for three hours before techno found me. Just get nervous round this place.” He says, techno in the background nods, turning twords Wilbur.  _

_ “That’s why I sent him over there, right over here-“ he points too the bush infront of him. “Was where it happened. Oh look- is that you're blood?” Techno says, distracted as per usual. Wilbur gives a small huff before rolling his eyes.  _

_ “Probably. You realize how sharp those mother fuckers are?” He winced at the thought of the brambles. Tommy laughed at his older brothers outburst, techno joins in, placing his hand on a tree too keep himself steady. “It’s not that funny…” he huffs, turning too techno.  _

_ “It kinda is-“ tommy says, wiping his eyes after laughing so much. _

_ “Techno?” Wilbur says, stairing at technos hand intently. He pushes his glasses up as he walks closer too techno, inspecting the tree he was leaning on.  _

_ “Heh? What is it?” Techno asks, pushing his long pink hair out of his face. He watches as Wilbur continues too search while he silantly braids his hair back, before tying it into a bun. “Is the eye there?” _

_ “...not the eye per say.” Wil says, running his fingers along the small scratch’s on the tree. “It’s galactic though.” He sighs, reading and rereading the imprints.  _

_ “Sooooooo…?” Tommy asks, he wanders too the tree. “What’s it say?!” Wilbur looks over at tommy, his eyes wide. _

_ “Are we sure we want too continue this?”  _

_ “What?! Why? What does it say?” Tommy says, pushing Wilbur out of the way. “Wilbur what’s it say?” _

_ “...well the eye is right there,” he points too a small green orb with a black slit down the center. The orb sat secured in the tree, as if it was shoved in the tree.  _

_ “And?” Techno says, his eyes tracing the ender eye sitting in the tree. “What does it say Wilbur.” _

_ “Someone get Phil? please?” Wilbur pleads, his voice getting weaker.  _

_ “I’m right here. What is it wil?” Phil says, walking from where tommy had came. His green and white hat in his arms as the crossed across his chest. _

_ “I…l- don't know if we really should continue.” Wilbur rambles, looking at his hands. “The- the galactic reads: ‘too the demons layer you must go, to-too the rock hidden in snow, there hides the chest.’” The four of them stayed silent, Wilbur trembling slightly.  _

_ If Wils scared- what the hell is there? I mean it’s the demon layer and all but… what’s got him all like this?  _ _ Tommy thought too himself, staring at wilburs form as he leaned on the tree.  _

_ “Well, what’s got you all like this? Haven’t you been there?” Tommy asks, breaking the silance. Wilbur and techno turn too him, shock riding in their eyes. _

_ “I- I thought Phil told you?” Wilbur says, picking a leaf off a bush. “We had too give up that mission. We got there and-“ _

_ “Wilbur almost died.” Techno finnished. “A demon set his tnt on fire and basically blew him up. But wil, you don’t have TNT on you right now right?”  _

_ Wil takes out a small bag from his jacket, reaching into it and pulling out some TNT. “I always carry TNT tech. Kingdom supplies me with it each mission- like with arrows.”  _

_ “Then let’s leave it at our house and go too the layer. Then they can’t blow us up!” tommy says, smacking his fist into his hand. Wilbur puts the TNT into his bag carefully, giving a reluctant nod.  _

_ “So were going?” phil says, Ajusting his grip on the hat on his hands. “And you're good with this Wil?” Wil sighs, nodding silently, he traced his fingers over the engravings again. _

_ “Kinda have too don't i? I'm the only person who knows Galatic.” he chuckles. “But yeah, Ill go put the explsives away.” He ran his hands through his hair, glancing at techno. “Does anyone else need something from the house?”  _

_ Techno nods, “Fire res potions, 4 will probably do.”  _

_ “Got it.” Wilbur says, Glancing twords Phil, “should i get armour for tommy?”  _

_ “Excuse me?” Tommy says, “Why would  _ _ i _ _ need it!” Tommy glares at wilbur, who simply stares at him.  _

_ “Tommy. Listen too me, I'm one of the top 3 people in the kingdom and i almost died, trust me you need armour.” Wilbur says, He breaks his gaze away, Placing his hand on his hilt.  _

_ “You were almost blown up! By you're  _ _ own TNT.”  _ _ Tommy says defensively. Spreading hands in annoyance.  _ __  
  


_ “I could just not go and let you try too figure out the Galactic by yourself.” Wilbur says, shrugging. Tommy sighs, realizing he couldnt win he agreed too wearing the armour. Wil smiled and left, the crunching of leaves Echoing throughout the forest. _

_ \-- _

_ Wilbur made his way back too the castle, heart beating in fear of what was too come. He was going back too the demons layer. Of  _ **_course_ ** _ he was going back there, of course. Yeah he was going for Tommy, But my gods, he didn't know if he really  _ **_could_ ** _ go back there.  _

__ _ He really didn't like the idea of this hunt either, I mean why the fuck would this lead too the demon layer? What the fuck was this hunt for anyways? Wilbur subconciously rubbed his arms, even through the fabric he could feel the bandages wrapping around his wounds from the recant quest he and techno had been on. Looking at the ground, watching the cracks in the cobblestone floor. He heard the bustling of the market around him, Seeing kids running around, playing tag and laughing. They played like they didn't have a care in the world, of course they didn't. They didn't have too worry about Wepon training, or QUests that could wipe them out of existence.  _

_ ‘Was i ever that carefree?’ wilbur thought, pushing his glasses up. ‘I.. don't remeber ever being that carefree.’ wilbur couldnt remember most of his childhood, all just training- he didn't remember his parents, i mean it made sense, they died when he was only 1, then he was just shiped off too the orphanage, when he met tommy and techno, who were siblings. They had gotten there when he was 4, So… he had been alone for 3 years… but the thing is, he didn't remeber most of it, all he really remembered was a couple times when couples would look into adopting him before… _

_ Before- _

**_Wilbur sat nervously on the hardwood chair, hands gripping curled into fists, gripping his pants tightly as the couple infront him judged him harshly. “And how old is he again?” the woman asked. She had blond hair and piercing blue eyes, her features sharp and upturned. Her gaze fixated on wilbur, pursing her lips._ **

**_“Hes 3 years old. Lost his parents when he was around 1 year old.” The orphanage leader says, her voice soft. Her brown hair tied in a tight bun, her glasses perched on the bridge of his nose._ **

**_“Does he even talk? He hasn't said a word the entire time.” The man said curtly, he had black hair, a nicly trimmed mustashe sat above his sneer. He adjusted his black coat, stairing at the boy infront of him._ **

**_“Hes a bit quiet, since he is so young. But i promise he is a good boy, he never broke a rule, Hes just a little shy.” The orphanage leader says, placing a hand on wils shoulder. He sat still, his hands shaking a bit. “Hes Quite bright for his age, very self aware, Hes our best student.” she said with pride filling her voice._ **

**_“We would like too ask him some questions in private if that is alright.” The woman said, crossing her legs. The orphanage leader nods, squeezing his shoulder and leaving the room, leaving wil and the couple alone._ **

**_“So son, Can you tell me a bit about yourself?” the man says, his attitude doing a 1-80._ **

**_“...i- m-my names wilbur.”_ **

**_“You have a last name son?”_ **

**_“...i don't remember it.” he said softly, looking up at the couple._ **

**_“You don't remember?” the woman asked. She leaned forword. “How the heck did you forget you're own name?”_ **

**_“...I was one when my parents died… so i don't r-remember much.” wilbur said, his brown eyes shining in the bright candlelight._ **

**_“No one told you it?” the woman scoffed. she rolled her eyes._ **

**_“N-no ma’mn.” wilbur stutters out._ **

**_“Well? Tell me, what are you're hobbies, what do you do for fun?”_ **

**_“...i- i like to play in the yard...” the woman stood up, walking menacingly over too wilbur, wilbur shrunk in his chair, feeling the cold hands of the woman as they brush his hair away from his eyes._ **

**_“Look me in the eyes wilbur.” wilbur turned his head too the woman infront of him. She shifted her grip too his chin, forcing his gaze too hers. “You're never going too be adopted. And i'm telling you this now, the only reason you ever would is for the army. That's it. Cause you're useless. Integance gets you nowhere in life. It's Brute strength, that's all. You're as useless as the dirt you play on.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Check out protect him from me for the whole story!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...you h-have a-about f-fifty reasons t-too. J-just c-chose one too report back too them.” He manages. Mumbling the last parts.
> 
> “I don’t have the faintest idea of what you're talking about.” Phil said, confusion crossing his face. “What reasons could I have?”
> 
> Wilbur thought about it for a second. “You want th-the list?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! This will deal with some past trauma (ligit this entire story does sorry Lul. I love writing angst sooo XD)
> 
> Also some things are exaggerated a bit, like I don’t think wilburs sight is this bad but- eh mines shit so why not.

—

_ Wilbur continued too limp along the path too the palace, his eyes set on the ground, counting the cracks along the long path.  _

_ Thankfully, because of how high ranking everyone avoided him like the plague, staying far away from him, knowing full well he has explosives and weapons with him.  _

**_-_ **

**_“Hey there!” A strange man with a green and white striped hat said, bending down too meet the child’s gaze. “I’m Phil, the Swordsmen instructor here.” Phil said, trying too talk too the silant boy._ **

**_He shuffled his feet on the ground, gripping his yellow jumper. “You're William Gold right?” Phil asked, the boy shook his head._ **

**_“M-my n-names Wil-Wilbur.” Wil manages out, his eyes focused on the ground. He refused too look Phil in the eye, knowing adults he would just talk too him for a bit then leave, so what was the point in getting too know them anyways._ **

**_Phil smiled at him, putting his hand on the boys shoulder. Wilbur flinched slightly upon contact, yet remained his gaze on the ground. “Wilbur… do you want too get a home?”_ **

**_Wilbur turned his head up slightly, the slightest ray of hope held in his mind. “...y-yes.” He admits quietly, fiddling with his thumbs._ **

**_“Well I adopted two boys recantly, you may know them? Techno and Tommy?” ‘So this was the person who adopted them.’ He thought. He nods slightly. “I’m taking care of them and wanted you too join us, if you would like too of course.”_ **

**_Wilbur lifted his head up, facing Phil for the first time. He had blue eyes, and pale blond hair. He wore a green robe and a sword swung at his side, he looked young, probably around 15 or so. But his expression was kind, unlike the scars littering his face._ **

**_“...I- I would like that…” he admits, His brown eyes watching Phil’s intently. Phil smiled, turning too the orphanage leader._ **

**_“I’ll adopt him.”_ **

**_—_ **

**_Wilbur sat quietly in the living room, stairing at the book in his hands, Phil had given him the book, after he had figured out wil loved music and plays. According too Phil it was a kids book on plays. Not like Wilbur could read it or anything._ **

**_The world around him had always been fuzzy. Nothing clear or focused. He couldn’t read, he couldn’t focus, couldn’t see…_ **

**_Useless._ **

**_That’s the word that constantly echoed in his mind, for a five year old he was mature, his mind like a ten year olds, developing what was known as anxiety and depression at such a young was unheard of at his age, yet when they had tested him after Phil walked in on him having an anxiety attack or having a depressive episode many times._ **

**_Techno was a great brother and all, but they all knew who really was related and who not, tommy and techno looked like they belonged, unlike wil with his dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, contrasting too the others blond hair and blue eyes._ **

**_Yes Phil wasn’t related too them, but they looked the part. Like they belonged. But wil didn’t. No matter how fuzzy things were, he still could see the weird looks he got while in town._ **

**_He wasn’t that dumb._ **

**_No. Wilbur wasn’t dumb, he just couldn’t read. He wasn’t dumb, he was still young, it made sense he couldn’t read- right?_ **

**_—_ **

**_“Ok kids, so first off let’s go over some terms you want too know when you're using a sword. First one, uhhh Techno, can you read it for us?” Phil says, pointing to the chalk board infront of him._ **

**_“Blade- the sharp end of a sword or weapon. The side that does damage.” Techno reply’s, pushing his blond hair out of his face._ **

**_They sat in an open field, the chalk board standing opposingly above them. The group consisted with 15 kids, himself, techno, and another blond kid sat in the back with piercing green eyes and freckles fitting his face, they were all 5. The rest of the group were 7+ all good at reading already, all first time swordsmen like the three of them._ **

**_“Good, Wilbur can you read the next one?” Ohil asks, pointing too the boards Wilbur squints slightly, confusion pooling onto his face._ **

**_“...I-I don’t know.” He said quietly._ **

**_“Hm?” Phil said, looking at him carefully. “Can you repeat that?”_ **

**_“....I don’t know what it says…” Wilbur says a bit louder._ **

**_“I’m so sorry what did you say?”_ **

**_“I-I can-can’t read it… I- I don’t know wh-what it says”_ **

**_“Techno what is he saying?” Phil says with an exsasperated sigh_ **

**_“He says-“ techno starts._ **

**_“He said he can’t read it and doesn’t know what it says.” The blond kid says, his eyes glowering at Wilbur. “That’s ridiculous, we already learned how too read. So why can’t you?” He crosses his arms with a smirk._ **

**_“I-I-I… I- d-don’t-“ he says, his voice not concealing his panic._ **

**_“Wilbur can you not see the board?” Phil asks kindly, giving a sad smile too his son._ **

**_“...I-it’s all b-blurry sir.” He responds. Phil makes an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth before nodding._ **

**_“That’s ok kiddo, Clay why don’t you read it?”_ **

**_“Gladly.”_ **

**_—_ **

**_They all sat quietly at the table that night, Wilburs plate untouched. Tommy was even quiet, the 2 year old was never quiet._ **

**_“Wilbur-“_ **

**_“...I’ll go pack my bags.” He said, pushing out his chair. Phil looks at him in confusion._ **

**_“Who said anything about you leaving?”_ **

**_He stayed silant, pushing in his chair. “...people u-usually se-send me back by now. So I’ll g-go.” He said, his ever stuttering voice not failing too embarrass him._ **

**_“Why would I send you back? I have no reason too.” Phil said gently._ **

**_“...you h-have a-about f-fifty reasons t-too. J-just c-chose one too report back too them.” He manages. Mumbling the last parts._ **

**_“I don’t have the faintest idea of what you're talking about.” Phil said, confusion crossing his face. “What reasons could I have?”_ **

**_Wilbur thought about it for a second. “You want th-the list?” He says cautiously._ **

**_Phil’s eyes scanned wilburs, looking for a slight hint on why he thought he was going too leave. “Why would I need the list?”_ **

**_“...c-cause y-you're b-bring me-me back right?” He asked, he shifted his gaze too tommy._ **

**_“I’m not bringing you back Wilbur.” Phil replys, Patting wilburs seat. “Come sit down ok?” Wilburs eyes went unfocused, while in the trance like state he walked over and sat back down, shifting unconsciously._ **

**_“But- I- I couldn’t even read t-the line!” He cries out, “w-when t-the o-others f-found out i-I was brought back.” Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, his throat constricting._ **

**_“I don’t care that you can’t read. I do care that you have bad vision.” Wilbur sighed, starting too push out his chair again as he prepared too leave. “Hold on, I’m not saying it’s bad, I’m saying we can fix that.”_ **

**_“...i-it won’t b-be all blurry anymore?” he stutters._ **

**_“It won’t be blurry anymore. We just have too go too a doctor for glasses. It’s not you're fault Wilbur.” Phil reassures the small boy. Wilburs eyes trace his face, as if looking for a lie, or a hint of sarcasm._ **

**_“...it-it's not?”_ **

**_“Of course it’s not! You can’t control you're sight, you just happened too be born with bad vision.”_ **

**_Wilbur bit his lip. “But-but everyone else said I-it’s my fault? S-so W-wouldn’t it b-be my fault?” Confusion clearly showing through his voice._ **

**_Phil gave him a simpithetic look. “Wilbur not everything’s you're fault. It’s not your fault.”_ **

**_“...so- so t-they lied?”_ **

**_“Yeah, they did. Adults like blaming they're problems on others sometimes, and I guess you got the blunt of it.” The sound of clanking filled the room as techno placed his fork down, listening too the conversation while also keeping Tommy distracted._ **

**_“S-so we-were they l-lying about o-other things to?” The boy asks, his eyes hopeful._ **

**_“Probably, it depends what they said.”_ **

**_“W-were they l-lying when t-they called m-me as u-useless as dirt?” wilbur asked, unaware of the panic in Phil’s mind. ‘What the hell have they been telling him- he’s just a boy for gods sake!’_ **

**_“I’m sure they were lying. When did this happen wil?”_ **

**_“Uhh- 2 y-years ago” he says, counting on his fingers._ **

**_Phil cursed himself slightly before playing a hand on Wils shoulder, he flinched slightly before looking Phil in the eyes._ **

**_“Can you show me who they are next time when we’re in town? I wanna have a little chat.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also it will take a while to update my other book because of some of the chapters in this one cause- I may have changed some things around in it- who knows 🧐 
> 
> Anyways- I have like- 7 more chapters ready after this so expect another tone soon! Byeeeeee


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello!” The one called George said, reaching his hand too Wilbur. Wilbur starred at hand extrnding twords him. “I'm george.” 
> 
> Wilbur continued too stare at the hand, feeling Phils hand on his shoulder. “Wil, say hi.” He turns too the king. “I'm sorry, He really shy.” the king nods sympathetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also some things are exaggerated a bit, like I don’t think wilburs sight is this bad but- eh mines shit so why not.

**_—_ **

**_Wilbur sat in his room, glaring at the blurry titles of the books in his room. None of it made sense, not a single word. How did Phil want him too believe that everything would be fixed at the doctors?_ **

**_Believe him, he’s been there a lot. When they diagnosed him with anxiety and depression, they basically said: well you have this, but we can’t help so good luck with that!_ **

**_Before that he had too deal with them fixing him up after kids or adults had hurt him, mostly kids of course._ **

**_So Wilbur didn’t trust doctors, big deal. I mean what would they do this time? say: oh yeah you have bad eye sight, but we can’t help. Sooo good luck! And send him back too training where he could barely see the blade infront of him._ **

**_“Wilbur?” phils voice snapped him back too reality. Wilbur turned twords the voice of his caretaker._ **

**_“H-huh? Did I-i do something w-wrong?” Wil stutters, his eyes wide in fear. “I- I can start packing if y-you need-“_ **

**_“You're not in trouble, and I’m not kicking you out, I was telling you that we’re gonna head too the doctors now ok?” Phil said, his voice calm but his eyes betraying him. They looked so sad upon hearing those words. ‘I can start packing’ Phil hated those words._ **

**_“O-oh. S-sorry.” He manages. Phil sighs and sits beside him, wrapping his comforting hands around wil, much too his confusion. “Is t-this some s-sort of k-killing method?”_ **

**_“What?” Phil says, bewildered by the statement._ **

**_“Y-you're putting y-you're a-arms around me. I-is that a way too k-kill people?” wilbur says, he sat still as if waiting for some knife too stab him or something._ **

**_“No, this is what we call hugging.” Phil says gently. “It’s When you try too give comfort too someone by wrapping your arms around them.”_ **

**_“...I- d-didn't know t-that. S-sorry Phil.” Wilbur says. They sit in silance for a bit, Wilbur feeling confused, but happy? At the same time. It was weird, he didn’t know why it was helping him but it was making him feel better._ **

**_“You feel better?” Phil asked. His eyes shimmering in the candle light._ **

**_“I-I think so?” wil said, he didn’t really_ ** **_know_ ** **_what it was like too feel ‘better’ was this the feeling? “Oh! A-someone has given me one of these before!”_ **

**_“Oh yeah?” Phil says with a smile._ **

**_“Yeah! T-they hugged my neck though… I couldn’t really breath. But t-that counts right?” Wil says excitedly._ **

**_“Y-you what?” Phil says in disbelief._ **

**_“I-I couldn’t b-breath?” He says quieter, shrinking in on himself._ **

**_Phil sighed, pulling wil in tighter, ignoring the slight protests of the younger. “Wil, that’s not a hug- that’s an actual killing method.”_ **

**_“Y-you're trying. T-too kill me?” He squeaked._ **

**_“What?! No- a hug and what he did is completely different, this is made too help and that one too kill.” He explains. Wilbur nods. “Ok, now we’re really gonna be late aren’t we? Let’s get going ok?”_ **

**_“Ok!” He says, giving a small smile, and for once- it didn’t seem forced._ **

**_—_ **

**_When they had arrived, wil met someone, he had brown eyes and brown hair, similar too his own. But that was where the similarities ended._ **

**_He had straight brown hair, not like Wils curly hair that poked out of his Bennie. The other kid looked like he was 8 or so, and wore fancy clothes like a button up shirt, some fancy looking pants and ruffled collar. Wilbur looked down at his own black ripped pants and yellow jumper that hung loosely around his small frame._ **

**_“Good afternoon!” Phil greets the man, a bright smile crossing his face. The man was wearing mostly the same clothes, a red cloak draped over his shoulders and a crown sat proudly on his head._ **

**_“Good afternoon too you as well.” The man says, his voice carrying a regal tone too it. “My name is King Andres.” He says, extending his hand too Phil._ **

**_“I’m sorry you're majesty, I didn’t realize you were royalty.” Phil took his hand shaking it as he bowed too the king._ **

**_“So, is that your brother?” The king asked. He shifted his gaze too the boy at Phil’s side. Looking down too his own son. “Go say Hi George.”_ **

**_“Hello!” The one called George said, reaching his hand too Wilbur. Wilbur starred at hand extrnding twords him. “I'm george.”_ **

**_Wilbur continued too stare at the hand, feeling Phils hand on his shoulder. “Wil, say hi.” He turns too the king. “I'm sorry, He really shy.” the king nods sympathetically._ **

**_Wilbur takes his hand carefully, trying too stop the shaking of his hands. “M-my names W-wilbur.” he manages out, retracting his hand quickly. He looks around the room, seeing the blurry outline of the cobble floor and the wooden walls. Chairs sat around the room, small pillows sat on the chairs._ **

**_“So hes you're brother or-?” the king asked, giving wilbur a warm look._ **

**_“Oh? No, hes my son.” Phil explains, adjusting his robe. “I adopted him a little while ago.” the king made an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth, fixing his cloak._ **

**_The king smiles at phil understandingly, “Where are you from, i don't think ive seen you before. I'm the King from Burmington.” he says regaly._ **

**_“Huh? Oh i'm from the kingdom over, It's called Mercia.” he says, shifting his hold on the hilt of his sword. “I'm the Sword Instructor there. I teach the kids from 7 too 15 years old. But This year i have three 5 year old, including wilbur over here.”_ **

**_“That's impressive.” The king says, “Oh i'm so sorry, ive been blocking you're way in.” he moves out of the way, phil grabs wilburs hand, waling them into the waiting room, the king and his son following behind._ **

**_“Thanks, So what are you both here for?” Phil asks curiously._ **

**_The king sighs, ruffling georges hair. “We suspect hes colorblind, So we wanted too get a profesional opinion on it.” The king sighs, walking with phil too the desk. “What about you two?”_ **

**_“Oh- he can barley see. Apparently everything is all blurry for him, so were seeing if glasses could help.” Phil replied, wilbur shrunk in on himself, Blinking as he looked at the blurry figures around him. “I feel bad, Ive tried too get him too read but he cant even see the words.” Phil admits._ **

**_The king sighs. “That's not good, Poor boy.” the king said. “You think he can continue that sword training you do?” Phil looks confused._ **

**_“Of course he can, I doesnt matter that he cant see. He still can fight.” Phil says, Giving wilbur a bright smile. “Besides. I give everyone chances, hell i adopted him and his brothers cause i saw potential. But not only that, i saw that they really needed someone.” Phil Explains calmly. The king nods, bending down too wilburs level._ **

**_“Do you think you're gonna do good?” Wilbur shrugged, Fiddling with his jumper. “Son do you believe you're gonna do great things?” another shrug. “That's what he needs, not only a great dad like you, but he needs too be confidant in himself. Maybe Help him work on that.”_ **

**_Phil looked shocked, before nodding. Taking the advice too heart. “Thank you. I’ll remember that.”_ **

**_They then called Wilbur and Phil in, leading the two into a small room, charts of letters hung over the walls, small cases filled with lenses covered the desk. The man in front of them had brown hair tied back into a bun, a scruffy beard covering half of his face. He had gray eyes, looking at the wall with the letters on it. He wore glasses that were pearched on the bridge of his nose, a warm smile appearing on his face when he saw Wilbur and Phil._ **

**_“Ah! Welcome! My name is Dr. Grayson, I’ll be helping you both today.” He reaches his hand out too Phil. “I assume you're Philza? And that’s Wilbur correct?”_ **

**_Phil takes his hand, quickly shaking it. “Yes, but please, call me Phil.” Dr Grayson nods, turning too Wilbur._ **

**_“So you're here because of his sight?” Phil nods. “Alright, Wilbur can you do sit down quickly while I talk too your-“ he pauses. “Guardian.” He settles._ **

**_“Wil go sit in that chair ok? We will be right back.” Wil nods, walking too the wooden chair infront of him. He sits down quietly, figiting with his jumper._ **

**_—_ **

**_“Ok, so just a couple questions before we start, based on what he has said how bad do you think it is?” dr Grayson starts._ **

**_“Pretty bad- I think. Apparently everything is always blurry, even when close too objects it’s all fuzzy and hard too see them. Uhh- he hasn’t been able too read because of it, even when the text is right infront of him.” Phil sums up, counting on his fingers. The doctor nods slowly, a smile creeping on his face._ **

**_“Ok, that answered my next question, which was could he read. So next question, I know you train him for swordsmanship, does he struggle too see where the blade is, basically is his hand eye coordination good or not?”_ **

**_“I- we haven’t really worked with weapons yet, we just started last week, but as far as I can tell- I don’t think it’s great, but good enough that he can function.” Phil responds, glancing over too the boy in the chair. His brown hair draped over his eyes, as he looked at the floor, messing with his jumper._ **

**_“Ah. Well, besides that, I just wanted too know a bit about him, what does he do, what’s he like? And is there anything I should know about him before working with him?”_ **

**_“Well- he’s very quiet. He was orphaned when he was one years old, and I adopted him only a little while ago. So I don’t really know much about him. He hasn’t really opened up too me yet.” Phil sighed. “He’s quite mature for his age, but- I don’t know if it’s really a good thing…”_ **

**_“Oh?” The doctor said,aging down his pen. “Explain?”_ **

**_“He’s- he’s only five years old, and… they’ve already diagnosed him with anxiety and depression. I- I don’t know how too help him- neither do the doctors… so he just- deals with it until hes old enough for medication.” Phil explains, his eyes wandering too the room behind the doctor._ **

**_“Ah. That’s horrible! I’m so sorry about that.” He says. Phil raises his hands in defense._ **

**_“It’s not you're fault don’t worry.”_ **

**_“Alright… we can get on with the appointment now alright?”_ **

**_“Yeah let’s go.”_ **

**_—_ **

**_“What is this letter?”_ **

**_“I- I don’t know…” wil said dejectedly. How the heck was this suposed too work- he can’t read. How should he tell them the letters?”_ **

**_The man sighed. Putting down the pointer. “Alright, let’s take a different approach. I’m going too put this glass infront of you're eye, and tell me if things are clearer, ok?”_ **

**_“A-alright.”_ **

**_The man placed a glass circle infront of his right eye, looking at him expectantly. “Does it make it better or-“_ **

**_“...a-a bit.”_ **

**_“Alright what about this one?” Another glass._ **

**_“I-it’s w-worse.” Wilbur says, he blinked his eyes, as if trying too clear them from whatever was blocking his veiw. He saw the glass go away, hearing a clinking of glass as the man grabbed another glass, placing it over his eyes._ **

**_“Anything?”_ **

**_“...b-better then t-the last.”_ **

**_\--_ **

**_2 and a half hours. That's how long it took for them too find the right lense._ **

**_Two and a half hours of the same thing over and over again. “This one?”_ **

**_Then he would tell him if it was good or not. Then repeat._ **

**_It was long and gruling task, phil fell asleep at one point, leaning against the white walls. Wilburs eyes hurt, his head hurt. Everything hurt._ **

**_“And were….” the doctor yawned. “Done.” he stood up, Brushing off his coat of invisible dust. “So, we can put the lenses into the frames and you can come back tomorrow too pick them up ok?”_ **

**_“Yeah, thank you so much Sir, Come around the same time?” phil asked._ **

**_“Yeah, same time same place. See you then.”_ **

**_\--_ **

**_They arrived at the Doctors the next day, The man smiled tierdly at them, Pushing a case over too them. “Heres the glasses, wanna try them on?”_ **

**_“Y-yeah.” the Doctor puts the glasses on wils face, Careful too avoid poking his eyes._ **

**_“Ok, open you're eyes.” Wilbur peaked an eye open before opening his eyes fully, he blinked, looking at the clear world around him._ **

**_“I-it's so c-clear-?” he said. “I-it's not blurry?” he glanced at the charts on the wall. Focused letters sat staring at him. “D-does that mean i can learn to read?” he turned too Phil, his usually blurred features coming into focus. His head ached, the sudden change of scenery confused the boy, but he didn’t care. He just cares he could see._ **

**_“Yeah buddy. It does.”_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also it will take a while to update my other book because of some of the chapters in this one cause- I may have changed some things around in it- who knows 🧐 
> 
> Anyways- I have like- 7 more chapters ready after this so expect another tone soon! Byeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What am I gonna do with you three?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**_Learning too read wasn’t easy, Yeah, learning a new thing, cool. Of course it was hard. But wil hadnt really seen the world before this, he was still trying too adjust too the new world he had been seeing._ **

**_Before, the world was all blurred, like trying too look through a foggy looking glass. Now- he could see everything. The cracks in the walls that hadnt seemed too exist too him before now stood boldly in his vision. The Blurry letters now showed firm and still. His family looked so different, He looked so different. It was strange, too say the least._ **

**_But the weirdest was learning How too read, By far. “So Wilbur, this-” phil points too the first letter on the page. “This is the letter ‘a’, the next one is the letter ‘b’ and this one is ‘c’ can you repeat that for me?”_ **

**_Wilburs eyes scanned the page, looking at the strange ‘letters’ “T-this one i-is ‘a’” he points too the first letter, turning too phil for approval._ **

**_“Good! Next?”_ **

**_Wilbur looked at the next two letters, contemplating them before answering: “this one is ‘b’ and this one ‘c’... r-right?” Phil smiled warmly._ **

**_“Great job Wilbur! Next is D, then E, and then F! Can you go through what we know?”_ **

**_“I- ok. Th-this is a, b, c, d….” he looked at the last two letters. “Is this f? And this e?” He pointed too the one next too d first and then next too that after that._ **

**_“So close! This one is e, and that’s f.” Phil explains. Pointing too the letters. “Got it?”_ **

**_“Yep.” he says, He looks up at Phil. “I-is r-reading always this difficult?”_ **

**_“It will get better, promise.”_ **

**_—_ **

**_Techno sat in silance, his arms resting on his knees, his sword lay discarded at his side, Wilbur lay down next too him, closing his eyes as he panted slightly. They had been sparing together for about an hour at that point, small cuts leaked beads of blood._ **

**_“Great job wil.” Techno says, brass king the silance._ **

**_“Ha. I lost every time tech. If anything I should say good job too you.” Techno punched his shoulder lightheartedly._ **

**_“You atill did good, I had too pull the glasses trick since you we’re bout too win.” He says with a laugh. Wilbur adjusted his glasses in annoyance._ **

**_“Yeah that was just bull.” The 7 year old responds, glaring up at his older brother. “Race back too the house?”_ **

**_“I’m gonna win.” Techno says standing up quickly, grabbing his stuff. Wilbur laughs, pushing himself too his feet and grabbing his stuff._ **

**_“Not a chance.” He speeds off quickly, leaving techno behind._ **

**_“Not fair! you started first!” He yells, chasing after his brother, the brunette turns his head too him and sticks out his tongue teasingly, continuing on his path back too the house._ **

**_Techno laughed as he jogged quickly behind him, his short hair pulled back in a pony tail._ **

**_The two arrived at the house quickly, techno following Wilbur and arrive just under a couple seconds later._ **

**_“Why… in the world are you two out of breath?” Phil asked, looking down at the two boys panting infront of him._ **

**_“We r-raced!” Wilbur says proudly. “I-I won!”_ **

**_“Yeah by like two seconds. Besides you cheated” techno says, rolling his eyes at the younger fondly._ **

**_“Oh shut up!”_ **

**_“Not if you don’t first.”_ **

**_“Boys.” Phil says, placing his hands between the two, smiling brightly._ **

**_“Sorry dad.” They reply. Tommy laughs from behind Phil, who then tussles his hair._ **

**_“What am I gonna do with you three…”_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god I usually write such long chapters- anyways hope you enjoyed! Byeeee!! (Also according to YouTube statistics, only like 33.3% of the viewers of this book have read the other one that gives so much context to some parts so go give it a read! (It’s in the reworks rn cause I want more Wilbur angst (jkjk- unless-) anyways yeah go read protect him for me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil smacked technos shoulder lightly, rolling his eyes at the sarcastic gasp that echoed from techno. “What- at least they're alive.” 
> 
> “I’m proud of you sticking up for tommy, but get me next time?”
> 
> “I don’t know what you mean.” Techno says, a smirk crossing his lips “there won’t be a next time.”
> 
> Or. 
> 
> Time skip (from when wil was 5 to now him at 9 (I think-)
> 
> Basically it’s just fun and games till techno walks in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Possible TW: talk of assassination, blood, needles.

**_Tommy glared at the kids surrounding him, holding his wooden sword shakily, he pointed it at the three. “D-don't make me fight you!” He says, trying too sound menacing. Spoiler alert, it didn’t work._ **

**_“Awww you gonna run too you're papa? gonna run too daddy?” One of them teased. Tommy gulped, looking at tubbo who was curled into a ball on the wall outside of the circle around them._ **

**_“Aww that’s right! You can't, can you? Cause you know- he’s dead?” A chorus of laughter filled the air as the boys slapped each other's backs, obviously enjoying tormenting the blond._ **

**_Tommy raised his sword higher. “T-that’s not funny! He died in an honorable way ok?” The boys laughed._ **

**_“Awww didn’t you hear? Getting assassinated is now honorable! How cute!” The tallest barked out a laugh. “Maybe I should get assassinated so people think I died honorably.” The teasing sarcasm ripped at Tommy’s heart, but he couldn’t do anything. He stood still, his heart racing._ **

**_“Awww little Tommy’s gonna cry?” The tallest said mockingly. “Gonna go cry too you're dead parents?”_ **

**_“Go away.” He grumbled, trying to push his way out, only to be pinned against the wall. His shoulders were pushed harshly agenst the wall, panic seizing his voice._ **

**_“Listen crybaby, you're never gonna be anything in this world, stuck without a home or anyone to look up too. You're alone tommy. And that’s never going to change.”_ **

**_“You sure about that?” A monotone voice sounds out from behind them. The three boys in front of him turn around, only to find Techno himself standing there. His hand resting on his sword hilt menacingly._ **

**_“T-techno! Why are you here? Y-you're an upperclassmen, shouldn’t you be there?” The main bully cried._ **

**_“Eh. Phil asked me too cover his shift as lunch manager so- I’m here I guess.” He shrugged. “So, what was that about tommy being alone? That he doesn’t have a home and such?” techno adjusts his button up shirt, glancing up once he was satisfied with the look._ **

**_“Well yeah- he’s an orphan- so of course he’s alone.”_ **

**_“Why are you siding with him? He’s a worthless piece of shit. You shouldn’t be worrying about him.” The main bully said._ **

**_“Heh? Oh sorry I lost interest. Anyways.” Techno pushed the bully’s aside, standing next to tommy. “What’s your name again?”_ **

**_“I’m theo, that's Rico, and he’s Sam.” Person on the left side says, pointing to his friends as he went on._ **

**_“Ah. Alright. Now question, why do you think he’s alone again?”_ **

**_“He’s a fucking orphan. Like- of course he’s alone! He has no body.” The middle guy, Sam said. “Why do you care anyway? You probably barely know him.” The boys laugh out._ **

**_Techno joins in laughing, pushing his blond hair away from his face. “Oh that’s rich- see,_ ** **_he’s my brother.”_ ** **_Shocked looks covered their faces as he pulled out his sword. “Damn nerds.”_ **

**_“H-him? Brother? Your- you're an orphan as well?!”_ **

**_“Eh- I mean we aren’t orphans right now, we were adopted like- 5 years ago.” He swings his sword around nonchalantly._ **

**_“Wha-“_ **

**_“What in the world is going on here?” Phil asks, storming over. “Techno, what is happening?”_ **

**_“Eh. They were bullying Tommy so I stepped in.” He says, shrugging. “They're lucky I didn’t kill them already.”_ **

**_Phil smacked technos shoulder lightly, rolling his eyes at the sarcastic gasp that echoed from techno. “What- at least they're alive.”_ **

**_“I’m proud of you sticking up for tommy, but get me next time?”_ **

**_“I don’t know what you mean.” Techno says, a smirk crossing his lips “there won’t be a next time.”_ **

**_“Techno-!” Phil says with a sigh. “Whatever. Techno and Tommy, go find Wilbur and meet me over there in about 10 minutes ok?” Techno and Tommy sighed and started to walk away. “Tubbo why don’t you go with them?” The brunette looked up at him._ **

**_“Me-?”_ **

**_“Do you know any other tubbos?” Phil says gently._ **

**_“N-no sir. Sorry.” He jumped up, and ran after the two brothers, catching up quickly before starting conversation._ **

**_“So. I hear you three were bullying tubbo and tommy.” Phil says, adjusting his hat._ **

**_“Y-yes sir…” the three choruses._ **

**_“And you know the punishment for disrespecting other students?”_ **

**_“Clean all the weapons, tools and armour.” The three replies._ **

**_“We’ll get on it then.”_ **

**_“Wait- Phil I have a question…” Sam asks._ **

**_“Yes-?” Phil glares down at the shorter kids. “What is your question?”_ **

**_“D-do you know who adopted them?”_ **

**_“I do.” Phil said firmly. They all nod._ **

**_“Who?”_ **

**_“I did.”_ **

**_—_ **

**_“Willlllll come on! Phil wants us to meet him at the gate in like 5 minutes!” Tommy wines, grabbing at the tired man's arm. Wilbur looks at him with annoyance before sighing._ **

**_“Shoot.” He says, firing another arrow at the target in front of him, hitting another bullseye._ **

**_“Well three kids hung up on me and tubbo, and they were being mean to us, and then techno came by and then Phil came in. And now they're getting taken care of by Phil.” Tommy says, excitement in his voice “so what do you think they will have to do? Clean armour? Weapons? Tools? All three?!”_ **

**_Wilbur puts down his bow, rolling his eyes at the younger. “P-probably all three.” He says, small stutters at the beginning._ **

**_“You're getting better at talking at least. Barely any stutter that time.” Techno points out, Wilbur beams at him._ **

**_“Yeah I’ve b-been working on it a lot! Mr. l-Luse says that my s-stutter may even be gone by the end of the y-year!” He says excitedly. He places his stuff back on the stand and walks back over to them._ **

**_“Still can’t believe your teacher's name is actually “luse '' Tommy laughs out, turning into a tubbo. “Oh sorry, I forgot to explain. Wil has a stutter, and goes too speech therapy for it.” Tubbo nods silently, eyes drifting back and forth between the siblings._ **

**_Wilbur shoulders his bag, looking at the targets wistfully. “D-did dad say w-why we needed to come on-over there?”_ **

**_“Nah. He just told us to meet him there. Maybe we’re going on a secret mission!” Tommy says, spreading his arms out. He faces them, walking backwards. “Maybe Phil is gonna bring us too market and we will see some aliens!”_ **

**_“Orrrrrr maybe he's-gonna take us home so we can relax for t-the night.” Wilbur says, taking Tommy’s shoulders and pointing him back forward._ **

**_“Good idea wil, and maybe, we can play a rematch at chess?” Techno replies, small hints of annoyance in his voice._ **

**_“Listen, I gotta be better at something.” Wilbur says, emphasizing the word something. He shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._ **

**_“Wait technos bad at chess?” tubbo says incredulously. Wilbur laughs._ **

**_“Oh not only chess, literally anything you're not up and moving for. Like he’s great at sparing but even try to get him to read-? It’s worse than before glasses._ **

**_“He couldn’t read since his eyesight was so bad” tommy whispered too tubbo. Tubbo made a small ‘oh’ sound as Wilbur laughed._ **

**_“I would say s-something back- but it’s true.” Wilbur says, a large grin spread across his face. They rounded the corner, seeing the three bullies cleaning the weapons along with polishing them._ **

**_“Can we walk a little quicker?” Tommy asked, he nods to the three polishing the weapons._ **

**_“Huh? O-oh yeah sure.” Wil says, looking at the boys. “So that’s t-them?”_ **

**_The three boys turned towards the group walking past, nasty glares following them._ **

**_“Hey you!” Sam yelled. Wilbur turned to him._ **

**_“Huh? Me?” The boys nodded. Sam dusted off his hands and stood up._ **

**_“Yeah you.” Sam grunts, walking over to them. Wilbur blinks in confusion._ **

**_“What d-do you want? I’m k-kinda in a rush right now.” He crosses his arms, staring down at the 7 year olds with annoyance._ **

**_“What’s up with that stutter? Scared?” Sam laughs out._ **

**_“Scared? N-no.” Wilbur says, pulling at his sleeves. “Jus’ have a stutter.” He responds, the three roll their eyes._ **

**_“Awww pretty boy has a stutter?” Rico teases, pushing his dark hair out of his face._ **

**_“And? W-What of it?” Wilbur huffs out. “Have a problem with it?”_ **

**_“Oh piss off you three, leave him alone.” Tommy says, pushing his arm Infront of Wilbur. The older looks down on him, confusion written on his face._ **

**_“Awww little orphan boy gonna c-“ Sam stops, his eyes wide as they roll back into his head, he then promptly collapsed on the ground.Rico and Theo gasp and crouch down next to him, checking his pulse, anything to make sure he was ok._ **

**_“What the fuck did you do?!” Rico yells, panic filling his eyes. “Don’t just stand there- get help!!”_ **

**_—_ **

**_Phil stood next to his kids, rubbing his eyes. Of course- the one thing he hadn’t checked, Mancers. Off course._ **

**_The terrified expressions of the kids surrounded the family, Tommy had been covering his mouth, sobbing silently. Phil held Wilbur in an embrace, trying to stop his panic. Techno stood silently, shock coating his face as he stared at the boy on the floor._ **

**_“Wil, hey it’s ok, don’t worry… we’re gonna be ok.” Phil muttered too wil, rubbing his back as the boy buried his face in Phil’s chest. ‘Of course he’s panicking, he probably thinks I’m kicking him out- doesn’t he.’ Phil realised, looking at his sons. ‘Tommy probably doesn’t even know what he did, and techno- he’s probably just as confused as we are.’_ **

**_“Everyone back away from him, Phil and family,come with us.” One of the doctors said, glancing at the family sternly._ **

**_“Alright, come on you three.” Phil says, grabbing Tommy’s hand, Wilbur prys himself off Phil, breathing deeply. Techno nods and follows behind the three of them, his head down._ **

**_The four scurried after the doctors, phil in the lead, tommy and techno running along aside each other and wilbur trailing behind them, looking back and forth between tommy and the boy on the stretcher._ **

**_‘That was… strange too say the least.’ he thinks, adjusting his glasses as his body calms down from his panic. ‘Never seen him do that before.’_ **

**_They walked for around 10 minutes before reaching the ward, not a word had been said between them the entire time. Phil was thinking solely: “of allt hings, why didn't i get them tested for being a mancer? Of_ ** **_all fuckin things’_ ** **_he knew what happend too that boy was technically his fault for not helping figure out his sons, but my gods. What the hell even was that?_ **

**_They entered a room full of books, 6 chairs, and two beds. A desk sat in the corner, full of papers and documents on who knows what. A book titled ‘mancerolagy, the study and guide too mancers and how too tell if you are one’ sat on the desk, open onto a page they could make out as ‘pyromancy.’_ **

**_“Alright, sit down in the chairs, we need too figure this out as fast as we can so more people don't get hurt alright?” the man said, turning twords the kids. “You there, tommy right? Sit on the bed over here. It's most obvious you have some magic so let's just do this now.”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_“uh- “ tommy starts, nervously turning too his brothers, who encouraged him on. “Yeah, sure.” he plops down on the bed infront of him, nerves shook his body as he looked at phil, who was facing the doctor infront of them._ **

**_“Alright, so first off, what we saw there could be two types of things, a Mentimancer, which is basically just controling things with you're mind, or a forbidden type of magic called bone magic, when you can just basically break and fix bones at a snap of a finger. Let's just pray for you're sake it's the first.”_ **

  
  


**_Tommy nods his head, looking at the floor in his nerves. He sits carefully on his bed, gripping the bed as he wondered what the fuck that magic was, where that even fuckin came from._ **

**_“Alright, so first off, Tommy. Can you hold you're hand out for me? Just need too prick you're finger quickly.” He said swiftly, pulling a needle from a small packet. Tommy held out his hand, letting the small needle prick his finger. He watches blood run down his finger, transfixed on the small red dot._ **

**_He was snapped out of his trance as a glass vile was placed under his finger, the blood trailing into the vile. The man pulls away the vile and turns too Phil. “Can we get one of the others on the bed now? We’re gonna test this and leave it too react while running the rest of the tests.”  
_ **

**_“that’s fine, let’s just do this.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
